The present invention is related to a backup heat-dissipating system, and more particularly to a backup heat-dissipating system of an axial-flow fan with a plurality of rotor devices connected in series in a single fan guard.
The axial-flow fan is a popular fan device which has the features of a simple structure, low cost, and a high airflow rate. Therefore, it has been widely used in various systems as an air conditioning or ventilating device, for instance, as a ventilation fan in a computer system.
Generally, in order to avoid the interruption of operation due to the breakdown of fans, a set of standby fan system is usually provided and connected with the original fan system in series to prevent the system or device from being damaged. Moreover, because the total pressure of the axial-flow fan is relatively low, the axial-flow fan cannot fully develop a high airflow rate in a system of a high resistance. Thus, in the case that a high total pressure is needed, two or more axial-flow fans are connected in series to provide the high total pressure.
Typically, a so-called serial fan is constituted by two independent fan units assembled through a specific circuit design. Each fan unit respectively includes a fan guard and a rotor device. After these two fan units are assembled respectively, both of them are coupled together through screws (not shown), thereby completing the construction of the serial fan. However, such a design is more complicated and needs more time and manufacturing cost in the assembly of this serial fan.
In fact, according to the above description, it can be found that the conventional serial fan is constructed by two independent fan units connected in series. However, the serial connection of two fan units can not guarantee that the total pressure of the airflow discharged from the fans can be doubled. Furthermore, although the rotation speed of one of the fan units can be increased when the other is failed so as to attain a certain heat-dissipating effect, the failed fan still unavoidably results in the air leakage of the entire heat-dissipating system and significantly affects its heat-dissipating ability.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a backup heat-dissipating system that only occupies a small space, has a simplified structure, and can effectively eliminate the interference between the fans assembled in the heat-dissipating system without air leakage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a backup heat-dissipating system having a serial fan which can be assembled easily, fastly and conveniently, and has a strengthened bonding structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a backup heat-dissipating system of an axial-flow fan with a plurality of rotor devices connected in series in a single fan guard, which can effectively eliminate the interference between the fans.
Another yet object of the present invention is to provide a heat-dissipating system which has a backup function and can prevent the air leakage resulting from the failed fan unit.
According to the present invention, the backup heat-dissipating system includes a main frame, a first rotor device disposed in the main frame and including a first control device, and a second rotor device disposed in the main frame to be coupled with the first rotor device in series along an axial direction of the main frame and including a second control device. When the first rotor device is failed, the first control device will output a signal to the second control device for driving the second rotor device to rotate at a relatively higher speed.
The first rotor device and the second rotor device respectively further include a rotor vane with a plurality of fan blades and a motor for driving the rotor vane to rotate. The main frame has a first support and a second support to respectively receive the first and second rotor devices thereon.
Preferably, the first and second supports respectively have a base and a hollow cylinder substantially located at a center of the base thereof for receiving the motor and the rotor vane thereon. The first and second supports are respectively connected with the main frame through a plurality of guard blades radially arranged inside the main frame and fixed onto an inner surface of the main frame by each end thereof. Each of the plurality of guard blades has a shape substantially identical to that of each fan blade of the first and second rotor devices for enhancing a heat-dissipating efficiency. Preferably, the first support, the main frame and the plurality of guard blades are integrally formed together and are made of a material selected from one group consisting of plastic and metal, respectively.
In addition, the second support can be detachably connected with the first support through engagement.
Preferably, the first and second rotor devices are axial-flow fans, respectively.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and of the scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.